


Forever

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuaka - Freeform, Commoner Kenma Kozume, Coronation, Engaged, Everything's Great, Forever, Friendship, Happy Ending, I don't know, Injury, Kids, King Sawamura Daichi, King Sugawara Koushi, Kisses, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, KuroKen - Freeform, Let's make friends, Love, M/M, Makeouts, Marriage, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Nobody Dies, Other ships are minor, Poisoning, Prince Akaashi Keiji, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Prince Kuroo Tetsurou, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Promises, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Songfic, Supportive mom, daisuga - Freeform, getting married, iwaoi - Freeform, kinda angsty, marriage talk, spilled secrets, sudden feelings, they all get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: "But I will always regret the night I told you I would hate you 'til forever" -CHVRCHESorOikawa regrets telling Iwaizumi when they were younger he would hate him forever. Instead he finds himself wanting a forever filled with his guard.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji (Mentioned), Daichi Sawamura/Sugawara Koushi (Mentioned), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kenma Kozume (Mentioned)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 142
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, maazesfini





	1. 'Til Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely off the song Forever by CHVRCHES.  
> You don't have to listen to the song, but it's a good song so I'd recommend it!

It starts with a simple word. The word _forever_. It hangs so heavily in the air around Oikawa Tooru that from a young age he’d had no way to think anything other than that it was awful. Besides, he knew that forever was an impossible thing. There was no way a person could stick around forever.

The day he met Iwaizumi Hajime that awful word was thrown at him. He was only seven and yet he was being told that the shorter boy in front of him was going to be with him forever. He despised it. There was no forever and this boy couldn’t change that fact.

Oikawa Tooru was heir to the Aoba Johsai throne. He was a prince and that meant he had a very large target on his back. In an effort to protect his son, the king ordered a child his son's age to be chosen. That child would start rigorous training so that by the time Oikawa was ready to take the throne he’d have one of the best guards around.

Iwaizumi Hajime was the chosen child. At the age of seven he started intense training, starting with the basics and moving up as he aged. He was supposed to be the best guard in the world, and he was supposed to stay by the future king's side forever.

The future king thought differently. No matter how many times the people of Seijoh tried to push them together the young prince refused. Iwaizumi slowly came to realize that he was not wanted by the prince and instead moved his focus to working for the current king.

Oikawa told Iwaizumi that he would hate him for forever. From that point on Iwaizumi did everything the king commanded, paying no mind to the prince. He excelled with his training and as he grew, so did the prince. Oikawa became more educated on how to run a kingdom and Iwaizumi learned the art of swordsmanship.

It was when they were fifteen that Iwaizumi had a sudden realization when he looked at the prince. He’d noticed the way Oikawa’s hair fell into his eyes when he was studying and he’d had the strongest urge to brush the hair back, only for the purpose of feeling how soft it was and so that he could see the prince's eyes. The eyes, he’d realized, that he loved looking at because he could read any emotion the prince had.

It only took a few more realizations before Iwaizumi was struck with the knowledge that he had indeed fallen in love with the prince he was supposed to protect and the prince who had previously and continually stated that he’d hate Iwaizumi for forever.

At the age of seventeen Iwaizumi was stated as Oikawa’s official guard and the person who would never leave the prince’s side. From that point on Iwaizumi was always there, wherever Oikawa turned he’d find the guard standing a few feet away, a silent presence ready to act at any moment.

After a few days Oikawa tried talking to the guard. Iwaizumi never answered, which aggravated the prince even more. If he was going to have someone watching him constantly they could at least talk a little. Iwaizumi however, only listened to the king. Any question thrown his way would go unanswered. Finally, Oikawa stopped with the questions and instead just started talking. He’d make any comment he felt like, never earning a response and only the occasional eyebrow raise or look.

One night the royal family held a ball, bringing in tons of people from many different kingdoms. As Oikawa flirted with one princess he glanced over and noticed Iwaizumi talking to his father. He watched as his father spoke and Iwaizumi answered, a small smile on his lips. The shock of it brought Oikawa to a halt. His guard had never once even spoken to him casually, much less smiled. It brought an unusual pain to his chest and he quickly excused himself, leaving the bustle of the ball and going to an empty balcony overlooking the kingdom. He was only there for a minute, fingers curled against the railing in a grip that made his hands white when he heard the shuffle of movement. He looked over his shoulder and scoffed. Iwiazumi was standing there, looking serious as ever, eyes focused as he waited.

“What, so now you’re serious again?” Oikawa found himself snapping. It aggravated him like no other when Iwaizumi didn’t respond. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” He let go of the railing and turned, walking up to his guard and furiously jabbing him in the chest. “ _What is with you?_ You won’t talk to me but you’ll go and have a nice laugh with my father?” The guard only looked down at the finger pressed against his chest before meeting the prince's hard gaze. Oikawa had never been more pissed off in his life. This was supposed to be his forever? With a protector who didn’t even want to speak to him? With someone who didn’t even react to anything he did? Before he could think Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi and slammed their lips together in a very angry kiss. When he pulled back he noticed instantly the look on the once silent guards face. There was a lovely red color seeping into his tan cheeks and he blinked in surprise, hand moving up to touch his lips. Oikawa found himself extremely pleased at the effect he’d had on the guard and smirked. “Not so silent and indifferent now, are you?” Iwaizumi’s face hardened as he recovered from the surprise and he frowned.

“Why the hell would you do that? Do you get some kind of joy out of using people?” At the guards' harsh words Oikawa stepped back, eyes widening. “There are plenty of girls at this party who would die to get with you, and instead you come out here and play around with me?” For some reason the words send a pang through the prince and he flinches back. “I have to be here! I don’t have a choice! Do you even realize how hard it is for me to stand back and _watch_ as you bounce around flirting with everyone?!” These words are new and totally unexpected, making Oikawa freeze as Iwaizumi goes off. “I fucking hate having to stand around and watch you, but I’m supposed to be by your side forever, so can you _please_ just make it a little bit more bearable by not fucking with my feelings!”

Oikawa moves faster than his brain can comprehend and his lips are suddenly back on the guards as he pushes himself up against him. They hit the wall of the castle and suddenly there are hands in his hair and a tongue exploring his mouth. He’s flipped around, back pressed against the castle wall as warm hands grab his waist, sliding under the fabric of his vest and making him shiver. It’s not his first kiss, but Iwaizumi’s mouth on his and the hands running over his skin feels impossibly good and his body aches for more. He never thought he’d wanted to kiss anybody as badly as he does now.

When they finally break apart panting Oikawa finds himself a rumpled mess as Iwaizumi runs a hand over his mouth. They stare at each other in shock, almost as if not believing they actually just did that. Oikawa puts a hand to his head and gulps.

“Um, so…” He finds himself at a loss for words. Out of all the kisses he’s shared there’d never been one that felt _that_ good and he already wanted more. It had to be impossible though. They were both guys and Oikawa was a prince and Iwaizumi his guard. There was no way that was possible.

“That didn’t happen,” Iwaizumi finally spoke up, surprising Oikawa. “You just came out here for some air and _nothing happened_.” It was suddenly very clear how Iwaizumi had been feeling whenever Oikawa had tried to interact with him. The guard had been avoiding him because he was in love with him. A future filled with watching over the person you were in love with. A forever Oikawa realized, suddenly feeling very sick.

Iwaizumi had been avoiding him for a reason exactly like this. The inability to hold yourself back when you were around the person you loved. Iwaizumi had been committed to a forever that didn’t allow him what he wanted and Oikawa had added onto that pain by _telling_ him that he’d hate him for forever. His guard had been forced into a forever where the person he wanted said they hated him but he was forced to stay either way.

“Iwa-”

“No,” the guard said, holding out a hand. “You told me when we were younger that you despised the word forever but that if you were supposed to have me by your side forever that you would hate me until the very end. I haven’t forgotten that and I won’t now.” He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed. “Please, your highness, just go back to the ball. You can find a future you want and are allowed to have, so please.” Oikawa wanted to say something, anything to comfort the wounded person in front of him, but he had nothing. Instead, he turned around and collected himself before walking back into the bright room filled with music and people, leaving behind the dark _forever_ that was hanging over their heads.

Minutes passed before Oikawa saw Iwaizumi enter the room. He looked just as cool and collected as before, but this time Oikawa could read his posture and the look on his face. The guard moved over to the side close to the wall and took his place among the other guards, eyes quickly locating where Oikawa stood with a princess on his arm. It was there just momentarily before disappearing in a flash, but Oikawa saw the pain hidden in his emerald eyes. God, when had his eyes become so pretty? Oikawa didn’t remember ever paying attention to the color before, but from where he stood now the lights made the color stand out against his tan complexion in a way that was mesmerizing.

“Prince Tooru, are you okay?” He looked back at the girl next to him and flashed her a bright smile, noticing the way the girls cheeks darkened as he replied.

“I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” She nodded, smiling as well. He didn’t feel anything when he was with her he noticed. For some reason his eyes kept leaving the beautiful girl next to him and traveling back to the rough looking guard standing away from the commotion of the party. He wanted Iwaizumi to look at him, to touch him, to kiss him until he couldn’t remember where or who he was. Oikawa had never regretted saying anything so much as he did saying those hateful words to Iwaizumi back when they were younger. He wasn’t going to hate Iwaizumi forever. That much was clear now. He instead found himself wanting a forever filled with the guard. He wanted him right by his side; heart, mind, body and soul all his. It was the one forever he didn’t hate and the one he wanted to believe in more than anything. “Excuse me,” Oikawa whispered to the princess, sliding his arm out of hers. “I’m going to take my leave now. I’m quite exhausted. It was wonderful to get to know you.” The girl nodded, letting him leave without any question. He moved quickly and quietly, exiting the ballroom and going towards his room. He stopped just outside the door, eyes searching for the figure shadowing him. He knew he was there, he just wasn’t sure where.

“Why are you looking for me?” At the voice he turned, instantly backing up as Iwaizumi approached him. The guard was so close that Oikawa was pressed up against his bedroom door, the others breath fanning out across his face. The prince's eyes were almost immediately drawn to his guards mouth and his breath caught as he looked back up and met those stunning green eyes. How had he never noticed these things before?

Iwaizumi let out a frustrated sigh, closing his eyes and obviously fighting with himself. Oikawa reached out, smooth hands cupping his guards face. Iwaizumi’s eyes opened in surprise, but before he said anything he was cut short by the pleading look in Oikawa’s eyes. He’d never seen the prince with a look like that and it took the words right out of his mouth. Quietly Oikawa moved forwards, soft lips brushing Iwaizumi's. The kiss was gentle at first but quickly turned more desperate as the two fell into desire. Oikawa’s arms moved around his guards neck as Iwaizumi grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. Their bodies stayed pressed together as they kissed, Iwaizumi suddenly cutting it short to move down to the prince's pale neck. Oikawa let out a tiny gasp as Iwaizumi sucked on the unblemished skin, leaving an irritated mark in his wake. Iwaizumi’s leg pressed down between Oikawa’s leaving no room for escape as he left another mark on the prince's flawless skin. Oikawa couldn’t help the soft sounds leaving him whenever Iwaizumi touched him and he almost forgot where they were before it suddenly hit him that they were doing this in an open hallway.

He quickly reached back, finding the handle to his bedroom door and turning so the door swung open. The two fell in, stumbling to regain balance as the door shut after them. Oikawa quickly locked it before turning back to the guard who stood frozen in realization. The desire in his eyes was enough to push Oikawa forwards as he slowly unbuttoned his vest, letting it drop as he started working at the buttons on his dress shirt. With every sliver of skin revealed Iwaizumi’s eyes grew darker until finally the shirt was gone and he was left staring at the prince's bare chest, the angles of his body standing out beautifully in the lighting. Iwaizumi approached, eyes hungry as he drank in the prince he was supposed to be protecting.

When his hand ran over Oikawa’s smooth skin the prince shivered, involuntarily moving into the touch. Iwaizumi reached up and pulled the prince's head down, kissing him before breaking off the contact to move down again, trailing kisses along the bare skin. He stopped at Oikawa’s shoulder, biting down and earning a gasp as the prince threw his head back. Iwaizumi wanted to leave his mark all over this body. He wanted it to be his and for everybody to know it. The smell of Oikawa’s skin was an intoxicating vanilla that filled the guards senses and left him feeling dizzy. He wanted this forever.

“Hajime…” He blinked in surprise, not expecting the prince to say his given name. When he met Oikawa’s pleading brown eyes he was stopped speechless. “Please get out of that armour,” the prince whispered, fingers moving to unsnap one of the buckles on his protective vest. “I want to see you.” The next buckle unsnapped letting the chest piece fall to the floor. One of Oikawa’s hands traveled up under his shirt, fingers running over the smooth muscles built up from years of training. Their mouths met as Oikawa removed his shirt, letting it fall as he ran both hands up the guards back. The two moved towards the large bed, Oikawa falling back on it to look up at the man before him. He was very attractive. All the training and work put into making sure he’d be able to keep Oikawa safe definitely paid off.

Oikawa slowly reached out to pull on the buckle of Iwaizumi’s belt, a smirk decorating his features when the guard shivered. After removing it and letting it fall he pulled the guard down on top of him, Iwaizumi supporting himself on his elbows as he stole the prince's next breath with a kiss. Slowly, as if teasing, Oikawa rolled his hips up, earning a grunt from the man above him. Iwaizumi bit down onto his neck, sucking hard as Oikawa rolled his hips again. Oikawa actually had to hold in a gasp when a knee pressed up against his crotch, causing Iwaizumi to chuckle.

“Two can play at that game, _Tooru_.” Oikawa couldn’t help the pleased shiver that went up his spine when his given name rolled off Iwaizumi's tongue. He needed this man like his life depended on it.

It only took seconds after that before Iwaizumi was on him, moving in a way that left Oikawa broken and crying out. The two of them fit together just right as Oikawa clung to his lover, mind lost to the pleasure as he was unwound. It shouldn’t have been so easy, but Iwaizumi made it seem like nothing as he pounded the last bits of logic away. Oikawa was a mess of tears and euphoria as they came to the end, collapsing in exhaustion as Iwaizumi’s warmth pressed close to him. His body ached and he knew he’d be sore, but the past events and what was yet to come made it all worth it. This was just the beginning of his forever. Nothing was going to take that from him.


	2. I Want Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never knew how important forever was until I almost lost you.  
> Now I regret all the times I told you I’d hate you for forever.  
> I regret all the times I didn’t realize that you were the one.  
> You are the only forever I want.  
> You are my forever.  
> Please don’t leave.”

It started with a simple walk. At the age of twenty two Oikawa Tooru was about to become king, and the stress of that made it almost impossible for him to focus or do anything productive. His guard and secret lover Iwaizumi Hajime had suggested they go for a walk to clear his head. That idea had instantly made the prince light up, so they had made their way through the back garden of the castle and were now walking near the edge of the woods where few people frequented. Once they had been far enough away from prying eyes their hands had linked together and the two walked next to each other without fear of being seen.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa asked, using the nickname he’d come up with after the two had started their relationship. “What do you think will happen once I become king?” His lover glanced at him with a frown.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa looked away and sighed.

“You know, with us.” The silence that hung in the air after that was deathly and the prince quickly tried to fill it. “I mean, I’d be king, so technically I’d be able to decide anything I wanted. Nobody would be able to stop me if I said I was going to marry you and-”

“Tooru,” the guard cut in, bringing the rambling to a halt. “You don’t have to risk it. You know that I’d stay by your side no matter what. For forever, right?” Oikawa looked over, meeting emerald eyes that were very serious. “I wouldn’t mind exchanging rings with you though. If that’s the proof that you want I’d willingly give it to you.” Oikawa smiled, leaning over to kiss Iwaizumi.

“I don’t need proof. As long as you’re here forever I’ll be fine.” And it was just like that. Those words shared before the moment was gone, cut short by a thundering bang that shook the ground beneath their feet. Iwaizumi’s reaction was instant, his body moving to cover Oikawa as he drew his sword, holding it steady as his eyes scanned the surrounding area.

The speed at which it happened made it hard for anyone to comprehend, much less react, but somehow Iwaizumi seemed to sense it, arm moving out to block whatever was coming Oikawa’s way. All the prince heard was a whistle as something flew through the air and a hiss as it struck his guard.  It didn’t seem like much; only half the size of a pen and as thin as lead from a pencil, but it was enough. Iwaizumi went down, his knees giving out on him and buckling as he looked at his arm where the dart had hit him. He pulled it out, growling in pain and throwing it to the side. Oikawa could only stare as Iwaizumi’s arm tensed, his hand becoming a fist as he breathed in heavily.

“Shit,” he muttered. Oikawa slowly bent down, inspecting his lover's pain-stricken face before reaching out and touching the arm. Iwaizumi immediately recoiled, holding his arm to his chest. “We need to get out of here,” he growled, reaching out and grabbing the dart with his good hand, carefully avoiding the needle and wrapping it up in fabric.

“Are you okay? What was that?” Oikawa helped Iwaizumi stand, his guard leaning on him heavily for support as he stumbled.

“I’m not sure, but probably poison. It’s not safe out here anymore.” Just as he finished speaking he jerked, almost falling as Oikawa caught him and kept him upright. When he extended his arm his veins were dark and starting to stand out against his already tan complexion.

“Oh my god.” Oikawa couldn’t help but feel sick looking at it. Something was definitely not right.

“Tooru, we need to hurry.” At the panic in his guards voice Oikawa felt his heart drop. “It burns like I have fire in my veins and I can’t feel my hand.” These new facts were enough to keep Oikawa going, pulling Iwaizumi along with him as the usually nimble guard stumbled, feet catching on the smallest of rocks and burrows. When they finally made it back inside Oikawa called out, earning the attention of multiple guards and two servants.  Upon seeing the state Iwaizumi was in the guards rushed forwards, supporting his weight as he mumbled what had happened. The servants rushed ahead to get the medical supplies ready and Oikawa followed the guards as they carried his lover ahead of him. The fear he felt in his chest was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before and he could sense the cloud hanging over his head ready to release everything at any minute.

When they made it to the medical wing they rushed into one of the many rooms, leaving one guard standing at the entrance. When Oikawa went to follow after the guard put out an arm to stop him.

“I’m sorry, your highness. I’m afraid I can’t let you into the room.” Oikawa actually felt his jaw drop as he looked at the older man in shock.

“And why not?” He asked, stepping back and crossing his arms.

“Because this is very serious and we need to make room for the doctors and experts that are coming. We can’t allow too many people in the room to keep stress levels for the patient down as well.” Oikawa had never felt so furious in his life as he glared at the guard.

“And you think I’m going to make him more stressed?” The guard seemed taken aback by this as he looked at the prince.

“Well, I’m sorry, your highness, but if it were me I’d be quite stressed if the future king and my employer were in the room. Especially if I were the one who was supposed to be guarding them. I wouldn’t want them to see my weak side.” Oikawa had to give it to him, his answer was logical. But that wasn’t the same for him and Iwaizumi. The man in there wasn’t just his guard but the person who he had given his heart to.

“I-” Just as he was about to speak a loud cry sounded from the room. The noise was enough to shock even the guard, both him and Oikawa going still as the people in the room yelled out orders.

“Prince?” Oikawa felt the tears before he could stop them, his emotions escaping through the drops as his heart shattered. That cry of pain, it was a sound Oikawa  _ never _ wanted to hear ever again. The world seemed to go numb as his chest constricted, body shaking and breath coming out in short gasps. He could tell the guard was speaking but the words weren’t registering as Iwaizumi’s cry replayed in the back of his mind. Oikawa felt himself go down, legs failing him as he struggled to breath.

He wanted to be there for Iwaizumi. He  _ needed _ to be there. He needed to make sure that Iwaizumi was okay, that something wrong wasn’t happening. Iwaizumi needed to know he was there, that he wasn’t going to leave. So many thoughts were running through Oikawa’s head that it took him a second to realize he was moving, a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles through the fabric of his clothes. His mother's flowery perfume filled his nose and he felt himself fall, leaning against her as she comforted him. It took a few more minutes before he could hear her voice whispering soft words of comfort to him. When he finally came back to himself she had her arms wrapped around him with her chin resting on his head. They were in one of the empty patient rooms sitting on the bed and it took him a second to catch up to everything before he finally spoke.

“Mom?” She squeezed him tighter, not letting go.

“I’m here, honey. It’s going to be okay.” He didn’t know how to feel about those words and she seemed to sense that, continuing softly. “He’s stable. They’re trying to limit how fast the poison is traveling so he’s in the middle between sleep and consciousness, but he’s alive.” Oikawa felt himself relax, body going limp in relief. “We have our best toxicologists working on identifying the exact poison and the right treatment method. We’re doing all we can.” Slowly, he lifted his head, his mother's arms falling away so he could look at her.

“It’s not going to be easy, is it?” One look at his mother's face and he knew he was right.

“The poison, it’s one of the rarer ones; hard to find and very dangerous. People only use poison like that with the intent to kill. It was most likely an attempt to kill you, and your guard was able to stop it from reaching you. He did a very good job.” Her words did little to comfort him and he buried his head in his hands.

“Can I go see him?”

“Honey, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. You had a panic attack before you even went in.” The memory of Iwaizumi’s cry is enough to bring tears once again to Oikawa’s eyes but he only presses his palms into them, rubbing the thought away.

“I need to, mom. I can’t just avoid it. That poison was meant for me and now he could die.” When he looks at her he sees the obvious confusion in her eyes.

“Tooru, that’s his job.”

“His job is to protect me forever. Not to die.” His mother visibly flinches before nodding.

“Okay, I understand.” He stands, giving his mother an appreciative glance.

“Thank you for taking me away and helping me calm down.” She smiles worriedly but nods as he turns and walks out the door. It’s not hard to find the room and this time when the guard sees him he steps away from the door, eyes wide as he inspects the prince.

“I’m okay. Sorry about before.” The guard nods, a hesitant smile appearing as he allows Oikawa access.

“You’re fine.” Oikawa enters the room, shutting the door softly behind him before looking at Iwaizumi. His guard is lying slightly propped up, eyes closed with a bandage wrapped loosely around his affected arm. Even through the wrapping he can see the black of the poison standing out in his veins and the sight alone is enough to send chills down Oikawa’s spine. He steps over, taking a seat on the side with Iwaizumi’s good arm and grabbing the familiar hand. It’s colder than normal and that thought is enough to bring tears to Oikawa’s eyes. He bows his head as he tries to keep the emotions at bay when a rough voice speaks up.

“Please don’t cry. You look awful when you do.” Oikawa’s head snaps up, eyes wide in disbelief as he looks at his lover.

“That’s really the first thing you say to me after you go and do this?! You could die; what am I supposed to do!” Iwaizumi chuckles, head leaning back but emerald eyes staying on Oikawa.

“I was chosen and specifically trained to protect you. I can’t exactly let you take a shot just because you’d rather  _ I _ live. Besides, why would I want you to be in this position instead? That’d basically mean I’m a failure.” Oikawa frowns and Iwaizumi sighs. “I’m sorry, but I’d never let something happen to you when I could’ve prevented it.”

“And what about our forever?” Oikawa’s voice is soft when he asks the question, the words barely audible. Iwaizumi pulls his hand, drawing the prince’s attention.

“Come up here.” He shifts over, wincing slightly but patting the space next to him. Oikawa stands, sliding onto the bed, head resting on his guard's chest as Iwaizumi’s good arm wraps around him. “If you think I’m going anywhere yet you’re gravely mistaken. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Oikawa whines at that.

“You can’t say that and make the poison just disappear. It’s there and if we can’t find the cure you could die.” It’s quiet as Iwaizumi thinks and after a few seconds he finally speaks up.

“Tooru, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’m telling you this honestly. I’m not going to let this take me away. I’m going to fight  _ because _ of our promise. Our forever isn’t gone.”

“I love you,” Oikawa whispers, ear resting where he can hear Iwaizumi’s beating heart.

“I love you too,” his guard whispers back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “For forever.”

* * *

Oikawa is woken up by a knock on the door. Just as the doorknob turns he jumps out of the bed, falling into the chair set up next to it as a doctor comes in. When the doctor sees him the woman blinks, eyes widening as she realizes who he is.

“Prince Tooru, what are you doing here?” He offers her a smile and ushers a hand towards where Iwaizumi is lying asleep in the bed.

“My personal guard. He was… protecting me when this happened.” She nods in understanding, moving over to inspect Iwaizumi’s arm. When she moves the bandage he winces, eyes opening groggily and taking in his surroundings.

“Ow,” he mutters, glaring at his arm as she inspects it.

“It looks like the progression was slowed down a little bit, but it’s definitely spread more.” The dark veins now reach up to his shoulder and when she peeks at his side there’s some that’s spread there as well. He winces, good hand gripping the side of the bed as he clenches his teeth.

“How much longer?” Oikawa asks, surprising the doctor. He can feel Iwaizumi’s worried eyes on him but he doesn’t look.

“Well, he probably has two more days before it reaches his heart. That is, if we can’t slow the progression any further. The good news is that the toxicologists working on the cure have figured out some major steps and now we’re just waiting on the treatment.”

“So they know what poison and now we just have to get the ingredients together to make a cure?” The doctor sighs, running a hand through her hair.

“It’s not that simple. Getting the ingredients can be difficult, but if that does go well it will still take six hours to even make the cure itself. Administering it will be easy, but whether it works or not is unknown. There are a lot of factors. It is a poison intended to kill, so a cure is difficult to get together.” When she sees his face she stops, wincing in realization. “Not that it’s impossible! There’s still a very good chance we can get it done! Especially now since we know what to look for.” Oikawa drops his head into his hands, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Fuck…” he whispers. When Iwaizumi’s hand brushes his wrist he looks up. It takes him a second to register the look of distress in his lovers eyes, but when he does he feels his already fragile heart crack. He’s so tired of all of this. Why is it so hard for them to just be happy? “I want forever,” he says quietly, tears spilling down his face. Iwaizumi only nods, smiling sadly.

“I know. Me too.” Oikawa moves back onto the bed, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s chest as his tears continue to fall. “Can you go?” He hears Iwaizumi ask, suddenly reminding him that the doctor hadn’t left yet. There’s shuffling and the door opens and closes, leaving them alone once again.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly. Iwaizumi’s hand traces shapes onto his back as he calms down, tears fading as he pulls himself together.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Iwaizumi murmurs. “You have a reason to be scared. I still refuse to give up that easily though.” Oikawa can’t help but smile at his lover's stubbornness.

“You better not. I’m counting on you to stay alive.” The two stay wrapped up in each other until there’s a knock on the door and a nurse calls out with lunch, sending a jolt of realization through Oikawa reminding him that he’d not only missed dinner last night, but also breakfast this morning. He leaves just as the nurse comes in after pressing a quick kiss to his lovers lips with the promise of returning.

He waits patiently in the kitchen as one of the castle cooks quickly goes to work making him a meal, sharing a light conversation that helps get Oikawa’s mind off of Iwaizumi for a bit. After he’s finished his food he returns the plate, going to his room to change into something new before making his way back to the medical wing. As he arrives he comes face to face with a new guard who looks at him with eyebrows raised.

“Your highness, what are you doing here?” To Oikawa the answer seems pretty clear, but he gestures towards the blocked door anyways.

“I came to visit.” Now the guard looks even more surprised.

“You’re concerned with the well being of one of the guards?” Oikawa sighs, expression tired as he answers.

“My personal guard, yes. I’d like to see him.” The guard blocking the door takes a second before stepping aside.

“Of course, go ahead. I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” Instead of his usual smile he only nods, entering the room and closing the door. Iwaizumi is asleep and Oikawa goes over, sitting on the side of the bed and picking up his guard's hand. He traces the words, ‘I love you’ on the back of his hand over and over again until Iwaizumi’s eyes finally flutter open and he looks at Oikawa.

“I love you? Really?” Oikawa can’t help the blush that heats his cheeks as he tightens his grip on Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Shut up,” he mutters weakly, a pout forming on his lips.

“You’re cute,” Iwaizumi says, letting his eyes fall shut with a sigh. “I think you should get closer and kiss me,” he comments, surprising Oikawa. “I’m too out of it to really have the energy to move, otherwise I’d already be doing it.” Oikawa smiles, leaning over to kiss his lover, free hand cupping the side of Iwaizumi’s face. When he pulls back Iwaizumi is smiling too. “That actually did make me feel better.”

“Why are you such a baby when you’re tired?” Iwaizumi huffs, cracking his eyes open to look at the prince.

“That’s funny coming from the person who is constantly a baby no matter the situation.” Oikawa can’t help the snort that escapes him and he moves closer to his lover, lips pressing against his mouth before slowly moving down, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to his collarbone. “What’s this? Is someone desperate for affection all of a sudden?”

“Ha ha,” Oikawa responds, moving Iwaizumi’s shirt aside to bite down on his shoulder.

“Ow,” he mutters, hand moving to push the prince away. “I’m dying over here. The least you could do is be gentle.”

“You be nice to me then,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to the bite mark. “And you’re not dying. You’re surviving. Don’t forget that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi says, pulling Oikawa into his side and lifting his head to kiss him. The two stay slowly kissing before Iwaizumi’s head falls onto Oikawa’s shoulder. “God, I’m fucking exhausted. Whatever they’re using to slow this down is draining a majority of my energy. I’m at like, ten percent.”

“Just go to sleep. I’ll be right here.” Iwaizumi hums, eyes closing as he falls asleep almost instantly. There’s a soft knock on the door a few minutes later and before Oikawa can react the same doctor as before walks in, this time with a large smile on her face.

“I’ve come with good news,” she says, eyes softening when she notices Iwaizumi asleep with his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. “I just heard that we have all the ingredients for the cure here at the castle. Now they just have to make the cure and he should be fine.”

“Are they making it right now?” She nods.

“It’s an injection that counteracts the poison. It’ll take six hours, but it was just being started on when I came to inform you.” Oikawa can’t help the relieved smile that takes over his face, head falling to rest on his guards.

“Thank god.” The doctor nods, pausing for a second before asking with a smaller, more nervous smile.

“Are you two very close? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a prince so close with their personal guard. They usually could care less if they were injured.”

“You could say that. He was chosen by my father when we were seven so he grew up training to protect me. As we got older we just hit a point where we started to get along and now, five years later he’s probably my closest friend.” She nods, eyes sparkling as if knowing that’s not the full truth.

“Well, I’ll leave you two be. I have no doubt I’ll be back with the cure next time.” With those final words of hope she leaves, the door shutting softly behind her. Oikawa moves his head, kissing Iwaizumi’s forehead as he squeezes his hand.

“Forever, Iwa-chan. We still have forever.”

* * *

Oikawa wakes with a start as a loud knock sounds through the room. He scrambles out of the bed just as the doctor enters along with a nurse and an older looking man. When the doctor sees him she lights up.

“You’re still here! It’s finished; the cure is finished!” She ushers excitedly towards the man who’s holding a secured box in his hands. The man nods less enthusiastically as the doctor rushes over to Iwaizumi. He’s sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes as he tries to wake up enough to understand what’s going on.  “Okay, bring the vial over here,” the doctor commands, guiding the man over. Oikawa moves to stand next to Iwaizumi, their hands finding each other and holding on tightly as everything is prepared. The needle is enough to make Oikawa feel dizzy but when he looks at Iwaizumi his emerald eyes are set hard as stone, face serious.

“Forever, okay?” Oikawa says, grabbing Iwaizumi’s attention.

“Forever,” he agrees, squeezing the prince's hand.

“Okay, get ready. Now, this is most definitely going to hurt, and it’s still unclear if this will have the desired effect. It’s entirely possible that it won’t be enough to counteract the poison, but it’s the only thing we can do that has a chance,” the doctor explains, eyes deadly serious. “Are you ready?” Iwaizumi nods.

“I’m ready.” The needle pierces the skin in the same spot the dart once did and Iwaizumi’s grip becomes bone crushing as the liquid is injected into his veins and the needle is removed. He hisses in pain, head falling as he flexes his arm. Oikawa can’t help the fear that seeps in when he sees the pain in his lovers eyes. He moves down onto the bed, free hand lifting Iwaizumi’s head so their eyes meet. The pain is clear as day in his emerald eyes and Oikawa can’t stop the tears as they fall from his own eyes.

“Hajime, I’m here. Okay? I’m not leaving. Forever, right? We promised forever. You stay by my side no matter what.” He runs his thumb over his guards cheek, hand squeezing back as Iwaizumi growls out curse word after curse word. The fear is like a blanket suffocating Oikawa as he begs to whatever is out there to please just let this work. “Iwa-chan, please don’t leave me.” At those words Iwaizumi shuts his eyes tightly before opening them, emerald meeting brown as he snaps back.

“I said I’d stay forever so I’m going to fucking stay.” The second the words come out he’s doubling over in pain, forehead resting on Oikawa’s leg as he pants.

“The cure should be working. Right now it’s fighting against the poison, which is why it hurts. The results are already showing though.” Oikawa looks at the doctor in surprise before looking at Iwaizumi’s arm, the black in his veins dissipating ever so slowly as the cure worked its magic.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi groaned, lifting his head before leaning heavily against Oikawa. “You owe me one for this,” he snapped. Oikawa grinned before replying.

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Oikawa looked over at the doctor and the terrified looking nurse behind her. “You can leave. I’ve got him.” The doctor nodded, a large smile on her face.

“Come find me sometime after he’s calmed down so I can check over everything and make sure he’s good.” Oikawa nodded, watching as the doctor ushered the nurse and the other man from the room before closing the door and leaving the two alone.

“Okay, you’re free to let it out however you want.” At his suggestive words Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with eyebrows raised.

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m actually not. You’re in pain and I’m willing to do anything to get that look out of your eyes. If you can get caught up in something else I’m fully prepared to let it be me.” Iwaizumi scoffs.

“You are so full of yourself,” he says, rolling his eyes. Oikawa smirks, leaning in and lifting his guard's face so their eyes met.

“I’m yours, so take me. Now and forever.” Iwaizumi winced, arm curling towards his chest but eyes staying locked on the prince in front of him.

“You’re gonna regret saying that,” he murmured, pushing Oikawa down.

“Try me,” the prince whispered as his guard bent over him, lips meeting with the promise of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hand in hand. You and me. Today. Tomorrow. Forever."
> 
> My writing was kind of all over the place here and I'm sorry for that...  
> I'm just too lazy to fix it so... yeah. Sorry!


	3. We Can Have Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been together for years and as Oikawa's coronation nears it's about time someone found out about these two and their secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was recommended and after being inspired I decided why not, so please enjoy Iwaizumi and Oikawa being a little too obvious and going a little overboard~

Oikawa Tooru was mere days away from becoming king and taking over after his father. The thought was terrifying and although he knew he was ready for the task of ruling over a kingdom it didn’t stop him from worrying.

“Oikawa.” At his name he startled, straightening as he looked to his side. When he saw Iwaizumi watching him with concerned eyes he offered a half smile.

“Sorry, what?” His lover rolled his eyes, poking his forehead.

“You need a break. You’ve been staring out into space for a couple minutes and it’s very unsettling.” At that Oikawa rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh, resting his elbow on the table before propping his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Well I’m sorry for creeping you out. I’ve just been sort of panicking because I’m about to go through a whole coronation thing and start ruling over a kingdom that depends on me for a shit ton.” Iwaizumi frowned.

“You definitely need a break.” Oikawa sat back in his chair, hand slapping the desk that was currently littered with a bunch of papers and books.

“Well, my lovely protector, what do you suggest?” Iwaizumi shrugged, sitting on the edge of the desk.

“I don’t know. Read a book or something. This is  _ your _ study.” Oikawa frowned, gaze travelling around to the bookshelves lining the walls before landing back on Iwaizumi.

“More than half of these books aren’t even enjoyable reads. They’re all about history and stuff.” Iwaizumi snorted and Oikawa glanced down at his hand that was still on the desk, eyes locking onto the small silver ring that sat on his ring finger. It was plain and barely noticeable from a distance, but Oikawa could care less about that. It had been a promise from Iwaizumi, and it would never matter how simple something was just as long as it was a gift from the person he loved.

“Are you spacing out again?” Oikawa looked up from his ring, meeting emerald eyes with a smile. “What are you thinking about now?”

“I think I know something that could help get me back on track.” Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed in question. “Oh, Iwa,” Oikawa said, pulling himself up from his seat.

“Tooru…” Oikawa grabbed his face, moving in between Iwaizumi’s legs from where he was sitting on the desk.

“Hajime~” Iwaizumi didn’t respond, expression clearly annoyed. “Do you love me?” Iwaizumi sighed.

“For forever,” he replied. Oikawa smiled, leaning in for a kiss that Iwaizumi met easily. It didn’t take long before Oikawa was the one on the table, Iwaizumi’s lips trailing across his skin and leaving marks in his wake. Oikawa exhaled slowly, groaning as Iwaizumi sucked down onto his neck. His legs wrapped around his guards waist, holding him in place as Iwaizumi’s hands cradled his head to give easy access to his skin. Oikawa would never get tired of the way Iwaizumi made him feel.

“Hajime, you’re leaving too many,” he murmured, letting out a breathy sigh as Iwaizumi moved back up, kissing at his jaw.

“I don’t exactly have much room,” Iwaizumi growled, lips meeting his.

“I could just-” Iwaizumi cut him off with a deeper kiss.

“Not doing that here,” he said as he pulled back. Oikawa pouted, head tilting into his lovers hand. When he noticed the look on Iwaizumi’s face he furrowed his brows in question.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi flushed, looking away to avoid meeting Oikawa’s gaze. “Hey, what is it?”

“You uh-” Iwaizumi coughed nervously. “You might want to cover up.” Oikawa blinked in confusion as his lover glanced back up at him, eyes on his neck.

“How much did you do?” He asked, scrambling off the desk to find a mirror. When he found a small one in a drawer he picked it up, glancing over the exposed skin of his neck. He wasn’t able to hold in his gasp as he saw the multitude of bite marks and hickeys that covered his neck, going up higher than normal in a clear effort to mark every inch of his skin that had been available.

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi muttered. Oikawa set the mirror down and turned his attention back to his guard.

“How am I supposed to leave this room without somebody noticing?!” Iwaizumi shrugged.

“I don’t know. You were the one who wanted to make out.” Oikawa snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Thank you for your wonderful input.” Iwaizumi grinned, freezing suddenly. He turned to the door just a second later, eyes wide as he stepped to block Oikawa. Before Oikawa could question it the door to his study opened and his mother entered, a bright smile lighting up her face.

“Ah, Iwaizumi-kun. How are you?” Iwaizumi bowed in greeting before answering.

“I’m fine, your majesty. How has your day been?” Oikawa watched as his mother waved a dismissive hand, eyes locking on him.

“I’m wonderful. Tooru, dear! I came to find you!” He gulped, adjusting his collar in an effort to hide the marks on his neck. “I came to tell you that the king and queen of the Fukurodani kingdom arrived today. They brought their son and a guest. We’ll be having dinner with them tonight.” He nodded, trying to keep himself calm as he noticed his mother’s focus zero in on his neck. Her eyes widened slightly, gaze shifting around the room before landing on Iwaizumi who, thankfully, had a neutral expression.

“I’ll make sure to be prepared to greet them,” Oikawa said, heart picking up when he realized his mother was looking at Iwaizumi’s lips which were swollen from their latest make out session. She glanced back at him, eyes scanning him up and down in a way that was too obvious to not be labeled as suspicion.

“Tooru,” she said carefully. “Are you courting someone right now?” Oikawa felt his breath leave him in a gust, jaw dropping momentarily before he quickly collected himself, unable to control the blush that heated his cheeks.

“N- no. Why would you ask?” Her gaze was unwavering as she stared him down.

“Let me ask this instead. Is someone courting you?” Oikawa was pretty positive his heart was going to stop. To the side Iwaizumi looked just as panicked, eyes wide as he watched Oikawa and his mother.

“Why would-” He was silenced as she stepped up to him, her hand reaching up to brush his hair out of his face.

“ _ Tooru _ .” He fought the urge to whimper under his mother's gaze. “You would tell me if you were seeing someone, correct?” He nodded slowly. “And you would tell me if it was a serious relationship, right?” He nodded again. She turned to face Iwaizumi.

“And you would know if he was keeping something from me.” Iwaizumi looked more panicked than Oikawa had ever seen him and it was then he realized that if Iwaizumi went along with keeping the secret he would be lying straight to his employers face. His parents had never suspected them before so it hadn’t really mattered.

“I would, yes,” Iwaizumi replied nervously.

“And is my son currently involved with anyone?” Iwaizumi faltered so Oikawa’s mother continued. “I would greatly appreciate it if you were completely honest with me. I like you, Iwaizumi-kun, and I wouldn’t want to think badly of you because of something as simple as this.” Oikawa knew his mother was purposefully making this difficult and Oikawa also knew that it would kill Iwaizumi inside if he lied.

“Mom, please don’t hound him like that. If I was seeing someone maybe I just want to keep it private for now.” His mother looked at him, gaze trailing over him again.

“Sweetheart, you haven’t looked at anyone in years. You’ve either lost interest in people or found someone who keeps all of your attention.” Oikawa flushed, noticing that Iwaizumi did the same. “I won’t judge, but I will say that if you’re not married soon I’ll be having a much more embarrassing talk with you.” Oikawa didn’t bother to second guess himself as he lifted his hand, showing his mother his ring finger.

“It’s not really an engagement ring,” he rambled. “But it’s proof of a forever that I don’t want to lose with someone I care more than anything about.” His mother smiled with a nod.

“It can be an engagement ring,” Iwaizumi spoke suddenly, grabbing both Oikawa and his mother's attention. “That is, if you’re okay with it, your majesty.” Oikawa officially felt like he was going to pass away, eyes widening as he stared at his lover.

“Wait- really?” Oikawa couldn’t believe it.

“With permission, of course,” Iwaizumi said politely, gaze staying on Oikawa’s mother. “I would be the happiest man in the world if you allowed your son to marry me.” When Oikawa’s mother turned her eyebrows were raised, eyes on him.

“Do you want to marry Iwaizumi-kun, Tooru?” Oikawa was about ready to cry. Of course he wanted to marry Iwaizumi. He wanted a life that allowed him to openly love Iwaizumi without anybody being able to tell him no.

“I want to marry him,” Oikawa responded, eyes on Iwaizumi. “So much.”

“Well,” Oikawa’s mom said. “I guess I’ll have some convincing to do with your father.” Iwaizumi moved over to his side as Oikawa’s mother spoke.

“What about him?” She waved a hand, smile still in place and incredibly bright.

“Your father isn’t the most open person about things like this. Just don’t go flaunting your relationship around quite yet.” Oikawa nodded, Iwaizumi nodding with him.

“Since when does this not bother you?” His mother laughed, already turning to walk away.

“Oh, honey. To me love is love. As long as you’re happy I’m good. Besides, I want to see you get married to someone you love.” She winked, opening the door. “You two don’t get too frisky in here.” Oikawa sputtered in shock as his mother disappeared out the door and groaned, forehead falling onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe her.” Iwaizumi chuckled softly, hand rubbing up and down his back.

“Well, now that she knows we don’t have to worry about the king and we can get married.” Oikawa smiled against his lover's shoulder.

“Yeah. We can get married.”


	4. Our Happy Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's father is finally informed of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship. As he tries to understand Oikawa is ordered to meet with the heirs to the other major kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters and couples because it's about time Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew some other people aside from each other <3

Oikawa could tell his father knew about him and Iwaizumi’s relationship the second he stepped into the room. It was in the way his father watched him, studying his every move as if looking for something. It was sort of an uncomfortable feeling. Oikawa was pretty sure his father had never looked at him so intently. It’d been a week since his mother had found out and only four days until he was crowned king. Oikawa wasn’t sure what his mother had been thinking in telling his father so close to his coronation but he supposed she’d thought it through in the week she had the information to herself.

“Father,” Oikawa greeted, bowing slightly. When he straightened he found his father expressionless, eyes just as calculating as before.

“Tooru, I request you spend some time with our guests,” he said. Oikawa felt the urge to shrink under his father's gaze as he spoke. “There’s a few around your age, some who have already taken over their respective kingdoms. I think it’s important for you to interact with them.”

“I think that would be a good idea,” Oikawa responded, breath catching in his throat when he noticed his father looking over his shoulder at where Iwaizumi had taken place against the wall when Oikawa had entered the room earlier.

“I’ll set something up tomorrow for those in the bigger kingdoms; the ones that it’s important for you to have a good relationship with.” Oikawa nodded in response. “These kingdoms would be the Karasuno kingdom, the Nekoma kingdom and the Fukurodani kingdom. The Shiritorizawa kingdom will arrive a day before your crowning so they won't make it. Prepare yourself and make sure you’re educated. There shouldn’t be any distractions.” Oikawa knew the last sentence was directed at Iwaizumi and tried to hold back the blush that rose to his cheeks.

“I’ll look over everything right now,” he said, bowing once again before turning to walk back out the door. He heard Iwaizumi follow behind him and once they were far enough away he spoke up.

“Do you think the king was upset?” Oikawa sighed, lagging a step so he could walk next to his guard.

“I think he’s trying to figure our relationship out. I’m not sure what my mom said but my father is definitely thinking about it.” He glanced over at Iwaizumi with a smile. “But hey, right now it’s all about studying up for tomorrow.”

“It’s the three of the five major kingdoms, correct?” Oikawa nudged him playfully.

“Yeah, so you gonna help me? Can’t have us messing up and insulting kingdoms just as big as ours.” Iwaizumi snorted as they approached the door to the study.

“The most I’ll be doing is giving a polite greeting before waiting by the door. You’re the one who has to keep it together.” Oikawa hummed, pushing into the room.

“You’re really just going to leave me there to socialize with a bunch of royalty? So mean, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi followed him, stopping at his desk as Oikawa went to look for the history books on each major kingdom, not including his own or Shiritorizawa's.

“One, you love socializing with other royals, and two, it’s your job. All I’m supposed to do is make sure nobody lays a hand on you.” Oikawa grabbed a book off the shelf, inspecting the cover before tossing it onto his desk.

“Nobody but you that is.” At the silence Oikawa glanced over his shoulder with a smirk to find Iwaizumi glaring at him.

“Please stop.” Oikawa laughed, scanning over the bookshelf again. He found another book and pulled it out, throwing it back without bothering to look. “Oikawa!” He pulled out another, smaller book, and tossed it back. “For the love of god, stop throwing books!” He turned with a frown to find Iwaizumi holding the last two books he’d thrown. “You have to look where you throw things like these.”

“For your information, I have a wonderful aim.” Iwaizumi set the books down, rolling his eyes as he did.

“I know you do, but you’re not looking and these have important information.” Oikawa huffed, grabbing one last book before going to his desk to sit. “Don’t be a baby about it,” Iwaizumi said as he picked up the first book Oikawa had pulled out. He flipped it open, scanning the contents.

“Are you going to help me?” He nodded, mumbling a response. Oikawa smiled, sitting back in his chair as he started to read his own book. “Very much appreciated,” he murmured.

A fews hours later they’d gone through the books Oikawa had picked and were now talking over the information, sharing the important points that might be needed in a conversation about the kingdom and the people. It was pretty simple information and Oikawa faintly remembered meeting the heirs to the kingdoms before when they were younger. It had been some time though and Oikawa wasn’t sure what to expect.

“Oikawa, you realize each of these kingdoms brought a guest? Don’t you think it’s important you know who the guests are as well?” Oikawa blinked, remembering back on the dinners that consisted of eating with all the guests unless requested otherwise.

“I guess they do have guests. I don’t know if they’re all royalty though so there might not even be any information on them.” Iwaizumi reached out, nudging the small crown placed on top of Oikawa’s mess of brown hair.

“Wouldn’t the royalty have crowns? They’re all dressed nicely but unless they have the title they won’t have a crown to wear during the dinners you’ve shared.” Oikawa nodded slowly in thought.

“I guess you’re right. So far there’s only been one who wasn’t wearing a crown. I think he came with the Nekoma kingdom. I’m not sure what his name is though.” It took a second before Oikawa realized that Iwaizumi’s hand hadn’t moved from his hair, fingers playing with the strands. Oikawa smiled, admiring the way Iwaizumi seemed lost in thought, not paying attention to the eyes on him. “Hajime, do you love me?”

“For forever,” he said immediately, eyes moving down to meet Oikawa’s gaze. “And you?” Oikawa pushed himself up, kissing Iwaizumi softly.

“I’ll love you forever.” Iwaizumi smiled, Oikawa heart picking up at the reaction. “Past forever,” he added. “For longer than you could possibly imagine.”

“Don’t be so extra,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he leaned in, the two meeting in another kiss that only cemented their words. “But yeah, I suppose I’ll love you for just as long.”

* * *

When morning came around it took way longer than Oikawa would have preferred for him to get up and ready. It took so long that even Iwaizumi was sitting down to wait, eyes following him around his room as he tried to collect his things.

“Oikawa, you look fine,” Iwaizumi said from his seat on the bed. Oikawa paused, gaze meeting his guards as he frowned.

“Of course  _ you _ would say that. You’re in love with me.” Iwaizumi snorted, standing up so he could approach. Oikawa eyed him suspiciously as he walked over to the dresser, hand hovering over the jewelry on top of it.

“Come here you overdramatic prince.” Oikawa looked at him for a few seconds before doing as told, coming to a stop next to him. “Here,” he said, lifting up a silver choker adorned with turquoise jewels. Oikawa frowned, opening a drawer of the dresser to pull out a white veil looking fabric.

“That goes with this. It connects to the choker and hangs over the shoulders.” Iwaizumi only pushed the choker further in his direction.

“You’re wearing a turquoise shirt that matches it. Put the choker on or else your neck will be bare. The fabric is loose and your shoulders are open anyways so this will cover them sort of like a cape but in a much more attractive way that suits you. Your pants are white so it’ll match with anything and your shoes too.” Oikawa blinked in surprise, jaw hanging open slightly.

“Iwa,” he said, trying to collect himself. “Since when were you so educated on fashion?” Iwaizumi shrugged, eyes roaming over the other pieces of jewelry.

“I’ve spent a lot of time watching you. The nurse who cared for you when we were younger never let you leave your room without looking presentable.” Oikawa smiled, taking the choker from his guard's hand, moving to a mirror to put the piece on, attaching the matching fabric and adjusting it so it hung over his shoulders.

“You’re cute, Iwa-chan.” He glanced over when Iwaizumi approached, hand opening to drop a pair of earrings into his palm.

“You’re not too bad yourself, highness.” He left as Oikawa put the dangly pair of silver and turquoise earrings in, coming back with Oikawa’s crown cradled carefully in his hands. “Finishing touch,” he said, holding it up and placing it on Oikawa’s head. After a quick look in the mirror Oikawa found himself pretty satisfied with his outfit, turning a grateful smile to Iwaizumi.

“I really do love you.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but smiled when Oikawa pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Come on. You took so long that we’re running out of time. Breakfast with the guests starts in a couple of minutes.” Oikawa nodded, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and pulling him along out the door. “You should let go of my hand or we’re going to get some looks.”

“We’re going to get married. There’s no point in hiding it.” Iwaizumi moved their interlocked hands to push at Oikawa.

“We are going to get married, but it’ll be awhile and even then I don’t think it’s smart to flaunt it. Especially with how the king is right now.” Oikawa pushed over with his body, nudging Iwaizumi with his shoulder.

“When people do know I’m going to make sure they never forget it.” Iwaizumi gave him a look and pulled his hand away, nudging Oikawa forwards a few steps.

“Go on.” Oikawa shot him puppy dog eyes but turned anyway, opening the door to one of the small socializing rooms in the castle. In the center under a large chandelier a table was set up with breakfast foods of all sorts and a few drinks. Around it there were already four people sitting, all of which had crowns signalling their royal status.

“Iwa-” He was pushed forwards, stumbling slightly.

“Tooru, this isn’t for you to decide,” Iwaizumi said quietly. “It’s just socializing, so relax.” Oikawa shot him a pout but walked forwards as Iwaizumi took position by the door.

“Ah, Prince Tooru. Lovely to see you.” His attention turned to a shorter male with dark cropped hair who smiled politely at him. “Daichi Sawamura,” he said, extending his hand. Oikawa took it, holding back his surprise at the firm handshake. “I’m the newest king of Karasuno and this is my husband, Koushi.” Oikawa’s gaze moved to a grey haired male who stood and bowed in greeting, a friendly smile on his face.

“It’s lovely to see you too, King Sawamura. I hope you’re finding your stay comfortable.” Daichi nodded, moving to sit back down next to his husband.

“We’re having a wonderful time. Everyone is very courteous.” Oikawa nodded with a smile, gaze locking onto a slightly taller male with hair that stood straight up almost like horns. His eyes were bright and he practically vibrated in place as Oikawa watched him.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” he said. “Prince of Fukurodani.” He gestured to the man beside him who had stood to bow. “This is Prince Akaashi Keiji of the Mori kingdom.”

“It’s a delight to meet you, Prince Tooru,” Akaashi said before sitting back down, hand reaching out to guide Bokuto down as well.

“Same to you, Prince Keiji.” Oikawa was pretty sure he’d never been in a situation like this alone. Usually his parents were there which made it a lot easier for him, but now he was on his own. Even Iwaizumi was unable to help him. Oikawa moved towards the table, taking a seat that allowed him a view of Iwaizumi who’s gaze stayed focused ahead in an effort of being polite and formal. It was considered rude if staff of the castle were to talk or blatantly listen in to a conversation they were not part of. In Oikawa’s opinion Iwaizumi should have been part of the conversation. He was ready for the moment he could introduce Iwaizumi as either his fiance or husband.

“We’re here!” Everyone turned towards the door, Iwaizumi stepping aside, hand on the handle of his sword as someone burst through the door. “We made it!”

“Kuro, be quiet. It’s rude.” A shorter male who wasn’t wearing a crown appeared from behind him, bowing in their direction. “I’m sorry about him. My name is Kenma Kozume. I’m a close friend of the Nekoma royal family and greatly appreciate you allowing me to stay in your beautiful kingdom.” Oikawa blinked in surprise, nodding slowly.

“It’s a pleasure to have you.” The taller of the two grinned, patting Kenma’s head.

“Prince Kuroo Tetsurou of the Nekoma kingdom. Thank you for having me.” He started towards the table, dragging Kenma behind who frowned. Once they were seated Kuroo started putting food onto Kenma’s plate, grin flashing up to Bokuto. “So, Bo, what’s been up with you?” Oikawa was more than a little shocked by the ease in which Kuroo spoke, gaze moving to Bokuto who had a matching expression.

“I’m having rules shoved down my throat but Kaashi is making studying fun so I guess everything is great. How about you? Finally convinced Kenma to marry you?” Oikawa was beyond confused.

“Sadly, no. He says he doesn’t want to rule over Nekoma at my side.” Kenma made a noise as if to agree, picking at the food that had been piled on his plate.

“You two, please keep it together. We’re guests,” Akaashi said, turning a look on Bokuto that made the bigger man quiet down, body seeming to droop. He turned to Oikawa then, offering a small smile. “I’m sorry about them. They’re old friends and tend to forget who’s around.”

“No no, it’s completely fine. I don’t mind.” Bokuto brightened at that, leaning both elbows against the table as he looked at Oikawa.

“Hey hey hey, Prince Tooru, are you ready to become king? It’s only a few days away!” Oikawa smiled nervously.

“I’m prepared, though I do find it a bit nerve wracking.” His attention moved to Daichi as he waved a hand.

“You’ll be fine. Koushi here had even less time to learn all the rules and I couldn’t be happier with having him rule by my side.” Daichi's husband reddened, laughing softly.

“You’re too kind.” His gaze moved to Oikawa and he smiled. “He is right though. You’ve been working towards this since you were young. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Before anyone could speak the door opened again and a maid walked in, eyes flitting over their table nervously. She found Iwaizumi against the wall and moved towards him, whispering something that he nodded to before leaving. Oikawa watched as his guard approached, bowing politely to everyone at the table before bending down next to Oikawa to whisper in his ear.

“It was a message from the king. After you’re done here he’d like to talk with you.” Oikawa was hit with the sudden urge to panic at the thought of talking to his father and he turned to better face Iwaizumi. His guard backed up slightly, taking notice of how close they were and the people around them.

“It’s going to be about-” He stopped, quieting down as he finished speaking. “Us, isn’t it?” Iwaizumi looked equally as nervous when he nodded.

“I’d assume so. But hey, don’t think badly about it. We won’t know until we get there.” Oikawa sighed, turning back towards the table.

“Okay, you can go.” He heard Iwaizumi move away as he looked back up at his guests, pausing when he noticed all eyes were on Iwaizumi.

“Hey, guard man, what’s your name?” Bokuto questioned. Iwaizumi stopped, turning to face the Fukurodani prince.

“My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, your highness.” Bokuto tilted his head, gaze travelling up and down Iwaizumi in a way that got a little on Oikawa’s nerve.

“What’s your job?” Iwaizumi looked more than a little surprised at the questioning but answered anyway.

“I’m the personal guard to Prince Tooru. It’s my duty to protect and keep him safe.” Bokuto grinned, eyes moving to Oikawa who sat impossibly still.

“He’s hot.” Oikawa flushed as Akaashi smacked Bokuto’s arm.

“Eyes to yourself, Koutarou,” Akaashi scolded. Bokuto turned his smile to Akaashi, gaze softening.

“Don’t worry, Kaashi. You know I only have eyes for you.” He leaned forward, nuzzling the other who frowned, face flushing pink.

“Dude is pretty buff,” Kuroo commented, eyes on Iwaizumi. “You’re pretty lucky to have a guy like that following you around.” Oikawa didn’t miss the way Iwaizumi’s face reddened with a blush, not used to all the obvious attention.

“Yeah, he’s pretty attractive,” Oikawa added, unable to stop a grin from spreading across his lips as Iwaizumi’s head snapped towards him, eyes wide in disbelief. “Sorry to disappoint, but he’s also taken. Right Iwaizumi?” His guard’s eyes sparked with something dangerous as he gave a slight nod.

“Yes. I’m afraid I’m locked in a very time consuming relationship with a person who desperately needs me. I fear if I left them they wouldn’t be able to go on without me.” Oikawa gasped, picking up a biscuit off the table before he could think and chucking it at his guard. Iwaizumi caught it easily with a knowing smile that did unfair things to Oikawa’s heart.

“For your information, the person who loves you goes through a lot trying to deal with you too. And believe it or not, they  _ would _ be able to go on without you! They lasted years without you and you can bet they could last a couple more!” Iwaizumi gave him a look and he frowned. “Just because they can doesn’t mean they want to!” That earned a snort as Iwaizumi glanced back at him, eyes gentle.

“You need me, Tooru.” Oikawa slammed a hand on the table but before he could respond Iwaizumi continued. “For forever.” That made Oikawa stop.

“Curse you, Hajime!” Iwaizumi laughed, taking his place by the door and biting into the biscuit.

“You two~” Oikawa snapped back into reality, gaze moving around the table to find all eyes on him, smirks decorating a majority of their faces.

“A prince and his guard,” Bokuto said. “That’s something you don’t see everyday.”

“It’s really nothing,” Oikawa tried, waving it away only for Bokuto to gasp.

“You have a ring! Are you two engaged?” His hand was grabbed and they all leaned over to inspect it, Kuroo humming.

“It’s simple. I like it,” Kenma said, sitting back in his chair.

“Does that mean if I get you a simple ring you’ll accept my proposal?” Kuroo asked, gaze turning desperate. Kenma eyed him and sighed.

“You’re not going to stop, are you?” Kuroo shook his head. “Why can’t it be enough for you to know that I _do_ love you? I’m by your side and I’m not going to leave.”

“I want to be able to call you my husband,” Kuroo said softly.

“I don’t want to be royalty, Kuro. That’s why I can’t accept. It’s not my thing.” Oikawa shrugged, sitting back in his chair.

“I think you’d do fine. You’re here and it’s going really well.” All eyes were back on him as he spoke. “Besides, wouldn’t ruling over a kingdom be easier with the one you love by your side?”

“I can attest to that,” Daichi said, looking over at his husband who leaned into his side lovingly.

“I will add that the thought of ruling over a kingdom is a lot easier to picture when I imagine Akaashi at my side,” Bokuto said, earning an incredibly soft look from Akaashi.

“Yeah, I mean, ruling over a kingdom is scary in general. It’s better when you have someone there experiencing it with you. I’d be incredibly happy to know that every day I wake up to rule my kingdom I’d have Iwaizumi by my side.”

“So you  _ are _ going out!” Bokuto shouted. Before Oikawa could respond he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Iwaizumi standing there with an easy smile.

“I suppose there’s no hiding it,” he said, eyes finding Oikawa’s. “We’re engaged.” Bokuto clapped as the rest, aside from Kenma who was focused solely on inspecting his food now, smiled knowingly.

“That’s sweet. I hope to be there for the wedding,” Daichi’s husband, Koushi, said.

“We haven’t planned much but we’ll be sure to invite you,” Oikawa said, settling easily into the conversation. He supposed talking to these other royals wasn’t so bad. Maybe he’d finally make a friend or two? Besides, everything was easier with Iwaizumi by his side.

* * *

After they’d all said their goodbyes Oikawa and Iwaizumi made their way to Oikawa’s father's study. Upon entering the room Oikawa was silent, Iwaizumi staying by the door as the knowledge of what this conversation was about hung heavy in the air.

“Tooru, I assume you know why I wanted to talk to you.” Oikawa nodded as his father looked to Iwaizumi. “Iwaizumi, I’d like you to be part of this conversation as well.” Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi approached, stopping at his side. “Your mother informed me that you two are in a serious relationship,” Oikawa’s father said. “I’ve been watching you and trying to see how you’re in a relationship, but I don’t quite understand what or when this happened.” Oikawa wasn’t actually sure how his father would react to their getting together so decided to avoid it.

“A couple years ago we started a relationship. It just sort of happened and was pretty unexpected.” His father eyed him carefully.

“So you’ve been serious and committed for a long time?” Oikawa nodded.

“It’s why we’ve been talking about marriage. We know that we want a life together.” His father’s gaze moved to Iwaizumi.

“Do you love my son?” Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi as he spoke.

“I’ve loved him for seven years and I don’t doubt I’ll continue to love him forever.” Oikawa’s heart picked up in his chest and he found his breath leaving him at the words. Iwaizumi had never told him how long he’d been in love with him and with Iwaizumi basically confessing right there and then it was really something Oikawa hadn’t expected.

“I’ll allow this marriage on one condition.” Both of them turned to face Oikawa’s father. “You must take the name Oikawa.”

“I accept,” Iwaizumi said immediately. “I would be honored to have your name, your majesty.” Oikawa’s father nodded with a small smile.

“You can drop the royal title. We’ll be family after all.” Oikawa wasn’t even sure he was hearing correctly as Iwaizumi shook his father's hand.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.” When Iwaizumi turned to look at him concern filled his eyes and he reached out, hands gentle as he wiped under Oikawa’s eyes. “Tooru, why are you crying?” He blinked in surprise, the sudden realization that he was in fact crying making him laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine.” He smiled at Iwaizumi as his fiance looked at him worriedly. “I’m actually really happy.” He pressed into Iwaizumi’s hold, foreheads bumping against each other. “We’re getting married and I couldn’t be happier with our forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will still be a few more parts that consist of the after party for the coronation, the wedding and a part from the future!


	5. Someone Else's Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oikawa's coronation they celebrate with a party that gets a little out of hand resulting in a forever almost being lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about an actual coronation so I just did a party and then it became angsty.
> 
> All I have to say is I'm sorry.

Oikawa stood next to his parents, Iwaizumi just behind him as he was announced as the newest king of Aoba Johsai. The new crown on his head felt a little too heavy, almost as if it was the actual weight of the kingdom. All the eyes on him didn’t exactly help and he took in a shaky breath, body going still when he felt something brush against the back of his leg. His gaze darted to the side to find Iwaizumi watching him, a concerned look in his eyes.

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked softly, gaze moving to the side suddenly as Oikawa nearly jumped when his father put a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“And as a final announcement I would like to share some exciting news,” his father said, smiling at him. “Iwaizumi, please step up.” Oikawa’s heart seemed to drop, eyes widening as he looked over at his guard who blinked in surprise. It took a second before Iwaizumi did as told, stepping up so he was next to Oikawa. They shared a look as Oikawa’s father continued. “I would like to be the first to announce the engagement between my son, your new king, Oikawa Tooru and the guard who has dedicated his life to protecting Seijohs heir, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Oh my god,” Oikawa whispered as the room went silent, not a single movement from the crowd. “Please tell me my father did not just announce our engagement to all the kingdoms and high class families in attendance.” Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.

“Now or never I guess,” he said. Oikawa looked over at him to find Iwaizumi smiling carefully in a way that could only be meant to comfort him. Suddenly a loud clapping came from the ballroom’s floor, grabbing Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s attention. Oikawa found his gaze traveling to Bokuto who was standing next to Akaashi and two other people who were probably his parents.

“Well, at least we have some support,” Oikawa muttered, startling when more clapping started up. Soon the entire room had erupted into claps and a few cheers, Oikawa sighing as Iwaizumi’s arm slid around his waist.

“Now, without further ado, let the celebration begin!” Oikawa’s father cheered, already stepping down the stairs with Oikawa’s mother.

“I don’t know if I want to go down there,” Oikawa said, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“If anything I should be the one worried. People love you. It’s me who’s breaking in and stealing the new king.” Oikawa laughed, pressing a kiss to his fiance’s cheek.

“You took me long before I was king. If they love me so much they should accept the fact that you’re the one that makes me happiest.” Iwaizumi smiled, grabbing his hand and tugging him forwards towards the stairs.

“Okay, fine. Though I must say, I think I’m a little under dressed to meet royalty as the fiance of the great Seijoh king.” As they stepped down towards the ballroom floor Oikawa shrugged.

“Doesn’t bother me. I think you look great either way. Besides, you’ll still be my guard.” As they reached the floor Iwaizumi gave him a look that made Oikawa pause. “What is it?” Iwaizumi looked thoughtful, eyes calculating as he examined Oikawa.

“I’m still your guard, and that will never change. I don’t trust anyone else to protect you. I was  _ raised _ to protect you but that doesn’t mean it tops the fact that we  _ are _ getting married.” Oikawa nodded slowly, unsure where this was going. “So, before I’m your guard I’m the person who will be your husband. It doesn’t matter what came first. That fact still stands.” Oikawa looked down as Iwaizumi pulled him closer, bodies pressed together before slowly looking back up.

“What are you doing, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked curiously. His fiance smiled, nudging closer as his breath fanned across Oikawa’s skin.

“We don’t need to hide anymore because the truth is, I’m your fiance. I’m not just the guard who watched over you and the person you had a secret hidden relationship with.” Oikawa smiled at that, heart beating faster in his chest as he realized that Iwaizumi was right. There was no need to hide now because everybody knew or would know that they were a couple and that Iwaizumi was going to be the one ruling next to Oikawa. There was no more standing in the back or hiding away from the world. Iwaizumi was now going to be right there by Oikawa’s side forever.

“Hajime, you’re my fiance,” he said with an impossibly wide smile. Iwaizumi nodded, leaning forwards as they met in a soft kiss that left Oikawa more than a little breathless.

“Aw, just look at you two!” When they separated they turned to find Bokuto approaching, Akaashi just behind him talking to another royal couple that Oikawa figured were from a smaller kingdom. “You guys are so sweet.”

“Thank you for the whole clapping thing,” Oikawa said. “For a second I didn’t think anybody was going to do anything.” Bokuto shrugged, a friendly smile decorating his face.

“No problem. I’m happy for you guys. Besides, I’m pretty sure the only reason they were so quiet was because they were in shock. Iwaizumi isn’t exactly someone they know.” Oikawa glanced over at his fiance, looking him up and down.

“I guess. The most they’d know would be the story of my father choosing a child my age to defend me and be raised as one of the most highly trained guards in the world. I doubt anyone expected us to fall in love.” Bokuto sighed, a distant look in his eyes.

“I wish I could just get married,” he said quietly. Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a look before Iwaizumi spoke up.

“Why can’t you?” Bokuto blinked, coming back to reality at the question.

“Oh, uh…” he trailed off, looking down. “Akaashi and I are… together,” he said. “I know Akaashi is okay with getting married but he doesn’t want to do it now because he doesn’t think it’s the right time. His parents aren’t so sure about us either. Most people would be really happy with the thought of having their kid marry into a large kingdom but Akaashi’s parents don’t know if it’s a good decision.” Bokuto laughed under his breath but the sound was sad, almost hopeless like he didn’t even believe it was possible. “They think it’d be smarter for him to marry someone from a high class in their kingdom. I guess they don’t want the drama of him marrying me and becoming the ruler of a big kingdom with lots of people. There’d be more issues too I guess. I just don’t really know if us together is going to go anywhere.”

“But does he agree with his parents?” Oikawa asked. Bokuto met his gaze, eyes seemingly darker to match his mood.

“No? I don’t know.” Bokuto rubbed at his face tiredly. “Akaashi is staying with my family right now and he seems to be having a good time. He’s been helping me prepare for the whole becoming king thing. He’s honestly better at it then I am. It’s probably why his parents want him to stay at home instead of moving to Fukurodani and marrying me.” Oikawa could tell Bokuto was thinking hard about this and it was clear he had been for awhile. It showed in the way he seemed to become smaller while talking about it and Oikawa found himself wanting to help but he wasn’t sure how. He supposed his love life hadn’t been so difficult after all. His parents were pretty accepting of his and Iwaizumi’s relationship.

“Does he know about your feelings?” Iwaizumi questioned. Bokuto looked at him and shrugged.

“He usually can tell when something’s bothering me so I don’t know.” Oikawa frowned, looking over Bokuto’s shoulder at where Akaashi was smiling politely at the other couple he was talking to. Akaashi did seem like the kind of person to take notice of things so Oikawa wasn’t sure if he knew how Bokuto was feeling and just brushing it off or if he actually didn’t think it was bothering Bokuto.

“I suggest talking to him about it,” Oikawa said. “That way it can be settled and you’ll stop worrying.” Bokuto nodded, straightening.

“Okay,” he said. “Okay, I will.” He turned, freezing as Akaashi stepped up beside him.

“Congratulations on the announcement,” Akaashi said to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Both nodded and Oikawa eyed Bokuto nervously.

“Akaashi, I need to tell you something," Bokuto started. Oikawa blinked in surprise, realizing suddenly that Bokuto was going to have this conversation right now.

“Kou?” Akaashi asked, turning with a concerned expression. It was crazy how quickly he reacted to Bokuto and Oikawa found himself hoping that they did work things out.

“Prince Akaashi Keiji of the Mori kingdom, I want to marry you,” Bokuto declared, eyes hard in determination as he stared at Akaashi. Oikawa had to hold back his reaction to the direct statement, instead choosing to grab onto Iwaizumi’s arm as his fiance stood frozen in shock. Akaashi’s eyes were incredibly wide, jaw dropped in surprise. Bokuto had been so loud that it had even drawn the attention of those around them.

“Koutarou, shouldn’t we take this somewhere quieter?” Akaashi tried only to be stopped by Bokuto who put up a hand.

“I need an answer,” he said. “I’ve loved you for a long time and I don’t care what anybody's opinion is. I want to marry you and I need to know if our relationship is going somewhere because I know that every part of me wants to be with you, and if you stay by my side any longer without wanting the same thing I do then I’d rather we just stop because I also know it’ll just hurt even more later on.” Once he was done he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he was staring at Akaashi again. Oikawa was pretty positive nobody could ignore an expression like that.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi said softly. Oikawa noticed that he was flushed, fidgeting with his hands as he looked back at Bokuto. Oikawa assumed it was impossible to look away from a stare so intense and felt kind of bad for Akaashi who had just been put on the spot. “You know I care about you.” Bokuto frowned immediately.

“Just because you care doesn’t mean you want a future with me.” It was then Oikawa realized that this was Bokuto trying to figure out his forever. He wanted a forever with Akaashi just as Oikawa and Iwaizumi wanted a forever together.

“Koutarou, I really think we should take this somewhere else,” Akaashi said quietly. Bokuto sighed heavily, brow furrowing.

“Keiji, I need an answer. If we’re not going anywhere then we should just stop.” Oikawa watched as Akaashi flinched, his eyes showing a pain and fear Oikawa only remembered having at the thought of losing Iwaizumi when he’d been poisoned.

“Hey, maybe it would be best if you two went somewhere else to talk,” Oikawa tried, noticing the way Akaashi’s eyes glazed over with tears.

“It’s a yes or no question,” Bokuto said stiffly. Oikawa wasn’t even sure if Bokuto was paying attention to the fact Akaashi was on the verge of tears. He was probably too caught up in getting an answer and as Oikawa glanced around he felt incredibly awful for Akaashi. A majority of the room was watching and Oikawa had a feeling Akaashi wasn’t one who liked attention.

“Koutarou, I wouldn’t drag you along like that,” Akaashi said shakily. “But it’s not an easy yes or no like you think.” He finally managed to pull his gaze away and looked down at his hands. “My parents think it’s best if I take over my kingdom because to them I’m the better option instead of my brother. It’s important to them.”

“So you’re telling me you’re going to choose your kingdom, where there’s another heir to take over, instead of choosing to be with me?” Akaashi looked up immediately and Oikawa winced as a tear slipped through, Akaashi wiping it away just as fast.

“I haven’t chosen anything,” he said. “It’s just a harder decision and there’s more to think about. Why can’t you understand that?” Oikawa watched Iwaizumi as he stepped forwards, hand resting on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I think it would be best if you took this elsewhere now. This isn’t the type of conversation to have here in front of everyone.” Bokuto didn’t look at him, gaze locked on where Akaashi struggled to keep it together in front of him.

“Kotarou, I would love to marry you,” Akaashi said gently. “There is no one else in the world I could ever think of marrying.” Iwaizumi stepped back and Oikawa reached out for him as Akaashi continued. “But that doesn’t mean it can just happen. I have a kingdom that needs someone and so do you. You have to become king.” Bokuto made a noise that sounded almost like a whine.

“How am I supposed to rule over my kingdom when you’re the one who made sure I was prepared to do it in the first place?” Akaashi glanced around nervously at the people surrounding them, some of them looking away as he did.

“I’m sorry,” he said, gaze stopping on Bokuto again. “I want to stay by your side but I also have a duty as the heir of my kingdom. I can’t leave unless I’m positive it’s in good hands.”

“So you’re telling me our future is in the hands of your younger brother?” Even Oikawa winced at that, attention moving to where Kuroo was making his way towards them.

“I want to be with you,” Akaashi said firmly. “I don’t want us to end.”

“Well maybe you should have thought about that before putting our relationship on the capability of your brother,” Bokuto replied harshly.

“Hey now,” Kuroo said, having heard the end of the conversation. “Bo, come on.”

“No,” Bokuto snapped, turning away from Akaashi who was frozen in place. “If he has to think about whether or not we have a future together then why are we even doing this? It’s like I’ve just been dragged along with no real intent of staying together.” Oikawa watched as Daichi’s husband Koushi approached, shooting a glare at Bokuto before moving to Akaashi who continued to stay still, most likely taking in the words coming from Bokuto.

“Don’t say that,” Kuroo said. “Kenma’s rejected me multiple times but you don’t see me giving up.” Bokuto pushed away, already walking towards the exit. When Oikawa looked back to Akaashi he found Koushi whispering softly to him, checking to see it he was doing okay.

“I’m fine,” Akaashi said, voice extremely soft. When he blinked they all watched as a tear slipped down his face followed by more shortly after.

“Oh no,” Oikawa panicked. “Shit.” Koushi turned a small smile on them, already ushering Akaashi away.

“I’m sorry. I’ll talk to him.” Before Oikawa could respond they were gone, walking away and leaving him and Iwaizumi alone with the rest of the crowd.

“Hajime, that was my fault,” Oikawa whispered.

“Our fault,” he corrected, turning Oikawa so they were facing.

“We just met them,” Oikawa said. “I’ve barely known them and already I’m the reason they broke up.” Iwaizumi sighed, grabbing his face in his hands.

“We, Tooru. This isn’t all on you. We tried to help and we made a mistake. If they really want to be together they’ll be together.” Oikawa couldn’t stop the tears as they welled in his eyes.

“I ruined their forever,” he whimpered. Iwaizumi frowned at him, pulling him away before he could stop to think.

“How many times do I have to say ‘we’ before you get it into your brain that you were not the only one who pushed that it was a good idea to talk about it?” Oikawa tried to stop his tears from falling but they fell anyways, making his head ache and his nose run.

“Iwa-chan, I feel awful,” he cried.

“I know you do, Tooru.” They reached his room and Iwaizumi opened the door, moving Oikawa into the familiar space before closing the door. “Come on,” he said, guiding Oikawa towards the bed. Iwaizumi sat down, pulling Oikawa down next to him before trapping him in a hug. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“But what if it’s not? What if they don’t figure it out and they never get their forever?” Iwaizumi shushed him, hand moving up and down his back in a comforting motion.

“Don’t overthink it,” Iwaizumi said. “Just calm down.”

“We shouldn’t have said anything,” Oikawa whispered. “We should have just kept to ourselves and let them figure it out when it happened.”

“Yeah, but it’s too late for that.” Oikawa pulled back to meet his fiance’s gaze.

“I can fix it. We weren’t going to let our forever go; even when you were dying.” Iwaizumi looked at him in question, eyes curious. “I need to talk to Prince Keiji.” He stood abruptly, wiping at his face.

“Tooru, you look awful right now.” Oikawa snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned.

“Thank you for your support,” he said, already opening the door of his room.

“Tooru-” Oikawa stepped out, glancing over his shoulder as Iwaizumi stood.

“Stay. I’m going to try and fix this. We have our forever set in stone and now I’m going to try and convince someone else to choose a forever they’re happy with.” Iwaizumi stopped and Oikawa shut the door behind him, walking down the hall as fast as he could towards the guest corridor. He faintly remembered what room Akaashi had been staying in and hoped more than anything that’s where he had gone. Upon reaching the room Oikawa knocked on the door, waiting patiently until it finally clicked open revealing Koushi who smiled.

“Hello, King Tooru. How is the celebration going?” Oikawa offered a smile of his own that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“It’s fine. Thank you for asking,” he answered politely. “I came to see Prince Keiji.” Koushi looked over his shoulder with a sigh before stepping back and allowing him entry.

“It’s not great,” he informed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so out of it.” Oikawa nodded, entering the room to find Akaashi sitting down on the bed staring blankly at the ground. As Oikawa approached he noticed there was a steady stream of tears still falling from his eyes and he winced. “You can try and talk but I don’t know if he’s really listening to anyone right now,” Koushi said. Oikawa sat down next to Akaashi, clasping his hands nervously as he looked at the other. There was no reaction to his presence.

“Prince Keiji-”

“Keiji is fine,” Akaashi whispered.

“Keiji, I wanted to talk to you about something important,” Oikawa started. The other male didn’t look up as he spoke so he continued. “I met Iwaizumi when we were children,” he said. “At first I was told he’d be by my side forever and I hated the thought.” Oikawa sighed, glancing over to find Akaashi watching him. “I actually told him that I would hate him for forever.” He smiled which earned a small sound from Akaashi who wiped at his eyes. “Of course, the years following I was too dense to realize I cared about him more than I thought. When I did realize we started our relationship.”

“That seems pretty easy,” Akaashi said. Oikawa shrugged, noticing that Akaashi’s tears had come to an end.

“I guess now that I look at our relationship and compare it to others it wasn’t that difficult. The most difficult part was the fact that I was a prince and he was my guard. Some sort of forbidden love I guess. It seems stupid now considering my parents were fine with it and we’re getting married.” Oikawa laughed softly, meeting Akaashi’s gaze. “The truth is, it didn’t matter that he was my guard and I was royalty. We wanted to spend forever together and we wanted a future where we were never apart.” Akaashi frowned, gaze moving down to his hands where Oikawa noticed he was holding a thin bronze colored ring.

“You’re lucky you get that. My parents think my relationship with Koutarou is too much. It might just be an excuse for them to make me stay at home but they don’t understand how we fit together. They think I should find someone quieter to settle down with.” Oikawa’s gaze shifted back up to Akaashi’s face.

“What do you think?” Akaashi slid the ring onto his ring finger, looking at it like it physically hurt him.

“I think Koutarou is the best thing to ever happen to me. He made my life into something more. Preparing to be king was never really a challenge. All the rules and regulations came naturally to me.” Akaashi covered the hand with the ring. “Koutarou was different and I guess I just got swept up in him. I actually felt like I had a purpose and that I was needed. He’d tell me all the time that he wasn’t sure what he’d do without me. It made me happier than the thought of ruling over a kingdom ever did.”

“Isn’t that your answer?” Oikawa asked. Akaashi met his gaze and Oikawa continued. “If he’s what makes you happy then you should be with him. Rule Fukurodani next to him.”

“But my kingdom…” Oikawa shook his head, gaze firm.

“It will be fine. I chose a forever that I loved and one that made me happy no matter what problems stood in the way. You’d be a wonderful ruler and Fukurodani is a big kingdom. With how you’ve already stood next to Prince Koutarou there’s no doubt you two would be unstoppable.” Akaashi held his gaze before shaking his head, looking away again.

“He’s already ended it. It’s no use.” Oikawa had to hold himself back from smacking some sense into the other male. Iwaizumi had definitely been rubbing off on him.

“You need to go to him. He wanted the confirmation that everything you’ve been through together was going somewhere. He wanted a forever with you and you weren’t sure if that was what was going to happen. Now that you do you need to go to him and tell him how you feel.” Oikawa pointed to his hands where the ring was still hidden. “Promise ring I’m guessing?” Akaashi moved his hand out of the way and nodded. “So go to him and confirm it. Tell him that ring and the promise it holds means more to you then what your parents think is best or the safer option. Just don’t let him go.” Akaashi looked at the ring for a long second before standing.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll try.” When he glanced at Oikawa he smiled softly. “Thank you, King Tooru.”

“Just call me Tooru,” he said with a smile of his own. Akaashi nodded before walking out the door, leaving Oikawa and Koushi.

“That went surprisingly well,” Koushi said. Oikawa let out a sigh of relief, leaning back on his hands.

“Thank the lord. I haven’t known them for that long but it’s clear they love each other. I would’ve hated myself if they never talked and figured everything out.” Koushi smiled in return.

“Well, I have no doubt they’ll be back together in no time. Perhaps even engaged,” he said. “Besides, Koutarou usually lets his in the moment emotions run away with him. He’s probably missing Keiji and regretting yelling at him. He usually goes into a mood when he makes him cry and the only one who can comfort him in Keiji himself.”

“So they will be fine?” Koushi nodded.

“Your speech probably settled anything Keiji was fighting himself about. Not bad.” Oikawa stood, smile growing as he stopped in front of Koushi.

“Thank you. Now, I really must get back to my fiance,” Oikawa said. “I left him alone and considering he’s supposed to be guarding me wherever I go I think he’s most likely panicking.” Koushi laughed, ushering him along.

“You go ahead. I think we’ll be getting along really well in the future.” Oikawa nodded, lifting up a peace sign as he left.

“I look forward to it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was heavy with Bokuaka but it just sort of happened. Oikawa solidified some friendships though, so there's that!


	6. Married To A Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi can finally get married. No more hiding. These two are officially official!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter.
> 
> It took a very long time to get out because I was focused on other things so I'm not sure, but they're finally married and that's what matters!

Oikawa Tooru at the age of twenty four was hours away from getting married to the love of his life. It was currently around three in the morning and Oikawa for the life of him couldn’t fall asleep. It wasn’t so much nerves but rather the fact that his parents and mostly everyone who had helped plan the wedding thought it was better that the couple didn’t see each other before the wedding. That little fact meant Oikawa hadn’t seen Iwaizumi for hours, which was different because they usually spent all their time together. Oikawa doubted he’d fall asleep anytime soon.

As Oikawa sat at his vanity he let his eyes wander over his room. It was a room that would soon inhabit Iwaizumi. It wasn’t that Iwaizumi hadn’t spent nights in the room but now it was a room they’d spend all their nights together. It was theirs. No more hiding. Oikawa couldn’t wait for it. He was ready to call Iwaizumi Hajime his husband. He was ready for him to have the name Oikawa, though he doubted it’d stop him from calling him Iwaizumi or Iwa-chan. Some habits you just couldn’t break.

In the midst of being caught up in his mind Oikawa heard a soft knock on the door. His gaze moved to his door as he stood slowly. He didn’t think anyone was awake this early in the morning. As he approached there was another knock and he carefully grabbed the handle, unlocking the door and cracking it open. When he caught sight of Iwaizumi he let out a relieved sigh, opening the door as he entered.

“You’re not supposed to be here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa commented as the door shut and was locked again.

“If I didn’t come see you I was going to lose my goddamn mind, Tooru.” Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi looked him over before pulling him into a hug.

“You’re being pretty clingy right now, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi grumbled something under his breath and Oikawa pressed a kiss to his temple. When Iwaizumi moved back to meet his gaze Oikawa pressed another kiss to the tip of his nose.

“You should be asleep,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa raised an eyebrow in question.

“I’m sorry, but do you have any room to talk? Besides, if I wasn’t awake you wouldn’t have come in.” Iwaizumi gave him a serious look.

“I would have come in.” Oikawa nodded, realizing that his fiance was right and that he probably would’ve come in even if he had been asleep.

“Okay, but now what? If we get caught we’re going to get in trouble. It would be your fault because you can’t control yourself for even one day.” Iwaizumi growled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“It should be fine if we don’t kiss. It’s not like we’re seeing each other minutes before the wedding anyways.” Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi kissed his forehead.

“Oh, Iwa-chan. Do you really think you can hold back?” That earned him another growl.

“I can do a hell of a lot to you without our lips touching.” Oikawa’s heart picked up in his chest, heat traveling to his face at the look in his fiance’s eyes.

“Hajime, that’s not allowed either,” he warned, though he knew he didn’t sound very opposed to the suggestive words. Iwaizumi moved down, nipping at his neck as Oikawa shivered.

“Who said I meant sex either?” Oikawa whined, realizing that this was something he wasn’t getting out of and that he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep in the few hours before their wedding. He found he didn’t quite mind.

* * *

Oikawa apparently did fall asleep because when his eyes opened the sun was shining into his room and there was a group of people standing near his dresser talking quietly amongst themselves. He sat up in panic only for one of them to turn and smile.

“Look who’s awake,” Koushi commented, gaining the attention of the others. “Did you have fun last night?” The look on his face made Oikawa flush and he looked down to find his shirt was showing the array of marks Iwaizumi had left. He quickly covered up as Koushi laughed. “You really couldn’t wait?” Oikawa got out of his bed with a pout.

“We didn’t  _ do _ anything.” Koushi’s grin didn’t falter as he nodded.

“Aside from that,” Akaashi started. “Can we get ready now? There’s a lot to do.” Oikawa walked over to them, gaze locking onto the crown that was set on display.

“Okay,” he answered quietly. Akaashi reached up touching the side of his face in a way that drew Oikawa’s attention immediately.

“We’re here to make this the smoothest and happiest time possible,” he reminded. “We have everything covered so all you need to do is focus on getting ready and walking down that aisle to marry the love of your life.”

“My forever,” Oikawa corrected with a small smile. He didn’t miss the way Kenma rolled his eyes and his smile grew. As Akaashi’s hand fell away Oikawa grabbed it, holding it up so he could inspect it. “Before that, is this an upgrade I see?” Akaashi flushed as Oikawa looked over the ring on his finger. It was a beautiful silver band encrusted with small diamonds that glimmered when the light hit them just right and it was settled next to his promise ring, as if securing the promise into place. “When did this happen?” Akaashi smiled softly before answering.

“After finally figuring out the situation with my home kingdom and moving in with Kou we decided it was time. He proposed last week, insisting that there be a proper proposal even though it was already decided we were going to get married.” Oikawa smiled at his friend, joy filling him as he released Akaashi’s hand.

“It’s a beautiful ring. I’m happy for you two,” Oikawa said. Koushi made a noise to gain their attention, a smile on his face as he eyed Akaashi’s engagement ring.

“Are we ready to get started then?” Oikawa cheered in response, already racing to his bathroom as his friends gathered the necessary things to get him ready once he was showered and clean. He was so ready to get married.

* * *

It took hours before Oikawa was ready. Hours of making sure he was properly dressed, his hair was done, he had all the jewelry on, makeup perfected and of course, the crown. It wasn’t the normal crown for a king or prince. It had been specially made for his wedding and it was surprisingly lighter than anything he’d worn before. It made the perfect addition to his wedding attire and after looking in the mirror he couldn’t be happier.

“Ready?” Koushi asked from where he stood next to Oikawa. The others had gotten ready as well, helping each other out when needed. They were all set to go and the ceremony was going to start in an hour.

“So fucking ready,” he replied with an easy smile. Koushi laughed, nudging him before going over to Kenma who was seated in a chair, fiddling with something in his hands.

“How about you, Kenma?” The smaller male looked up, expression uninterested.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he answered with a small shrug, brushing a strand of hair out of his face that had fallen from its place where the rest was tied back.

“Good. Akaashi is checking up on everything and we should be good to go when he returns.” Oikawa tried desperately not to hop in place but found it very hard with nowhere to put his energy and excitement.

“I don’t know if I can wait,” he said and Koushi turned his gaze back to him.

“You’ll have to,” he replied with a knowing smile. “It’ll fly by before you know it.”

“God, I hope so,” Oikawa murmured.

* * *

Koushi had been right when he said it would fly by. The wedding ceremony in general, however, took a very long time. The only thing that got Oikawa through it was the fact that Iwaizumi was right there next to him and that the extremely long ceremony meant that Oikawa could finally call him his husband.

The ball afterwards was their first time together as an official married couple and Oikawa absolutely refused to take one step away from his husband. Iwaizumi didn’t seem too opposed either, his hand always locked with Oikawa’s.

“You guys are married!” Bokuto cheered loudly, racing up to them with Akaashi following behind. He came to a stop and not long after Akaashi was at his side, a delicate smile directed at Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Congratulations,” he said as Bokuto put an arm around his waist.

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi replied, smiling in return as he squeezed Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa felt his heart beat happily, squeezing back in return and enjoying the cold feeling of the wedding band around Iwaizumi’s finger.

“You guys looked so great up there! It was such a long process but you never seemed bored and tired of standing around,” Bokuto rambled, earning a fond look from Akaashi.

“It’s because I had Iwa-chan with me,” Oikawa said. “Knowing that after it was all over I could finally be free to say we were together and married made it a million times better.”

“Now that this is settled are you going to start thinking about kids?” Koushi said suddenly, appearing from behind with Daichi at his side. Oikawa’s eyes widened at the question.

“Kids?” He asked.

“Well, yes,” Koushi said. “Every kingdom needs an heir. Me and Sawamura are just on the cusp of finally taking home a baby from the local adoption center in our kingdom.” Oikawa stuttered over words, unsure what to say. He had never thought about having kids nor did he even really think he wanted any.

“I suppose you’re right,” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa turned to him, jaw dropped. Iwaizumi met his gaze with a shrug. “Your parents will want grandchildren and I guess there would need to be someone to take over after us.”

“You don’t have to hurry,” Koushi commented. “Of course it’d be something to think about.” Oikawa could only nod.

“What are we talking about here?” Kuroo asked, arm slung around Kenma’s shoulders as the two of them approached.

“Heirs,” Daichi responded with an easy smile.

“Ah,” Kuroo said, nodding. “Kids.”

“We’re not doing that either,” Kenma muttered, glancing over all of them before finally stopping on Kuroo. “We’re not even getting married.”

“But you’d be upset if I had a kid with someone else,” Kuroo said. Kenma frowned, something dark sparking in his eyes.

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said,” Kenma snapped sharply. Kuroo grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to the smaller males head.

“I’d never do that to you,” he comforted. “So, how’s married life feel?” Kuroo questioned, gaze moving to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Couldn’t be better,” Iwaizumi answered.

“Agreed,” Oikawa said. “Though it still feels a little unreal. There’s so much we can do now and we don’t have to hide.” Oikawa met Iwaizumi’s gaze. “You’re my husband.” Iwaizumi chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Yes, I am.” Bokuto made a noise, gaining their attention.

“I want to get married,” he whined. Oikawa couldn’t help the snort that escaped him as Akaashi gave his fiance a look.

“Kou, we _are_ going to get married.” Bokuto pouted, meeting Akaashi’s gaze.

“But it’s such a long wait until then.” Akaashi sighed, kissing his fiance’s cheek.

“You’ll just have to be patient.” Bokuto didn’t stop pouting but he nuzzled closer to Akaashi and kept quiet, playing with Akaashi’s hands and both rings he was wearing.

“Who’s ready to dance?” Kuroo asked, pulling Kenma even closer into his side as he spoke. Daichi grabbed Koushi’s hand, already moving them into position.

“Let’s get this party started,” Oikawa said with a grin, turning to face Iwaizumi. His husband answered him with a smile of his own.

“You better not step on my feet,” he teased. Oikawa mocked offense, gasping as he smacked him.

“How dare you! I took  _ lessons _ ,” he said. Iwaizumi laughed, kissing him.

“Lessons don’t make you good, Tooru.” Oikawa simply smacked him again.

“Mean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi are married!  
> Daisuga are adopting!  
> Bokuaka are engaged!  
> Kuroken is the last couple...
> 
> (I didn't write the actual wedding because if you look at royal weddings those ceremonies are long and very formal. The next and final chapter is a look into the future though, so look out for that!)


	7. I Love You... For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to tell you that I'll love you forever. Not just today or tomorrow, but every single day for the rest of my life."
> 
> Years into the future everyone is living their forever's <3

Oikawa Tooru at thirty one was extremely busy. It was not so much that he was busy with running his kingdom. He was quite good at running the kingdom of Seijoh. No, Oikawa Tooru was extremely busy with trying to handle the adorable little heirs of Seijoh. Currently, he couldn’t find his four year old son Koji. They were supposed to be meeting up with their close friends from the other kingdoms but Koji had run off and Oikawa had left to go find him, leaving his husband Iwaizumi alone with their five year old daughter Towako after he’d been positive she was ready to leave the room if he didn’t make it back in time.

Oikawa loved his kids. He’d loved them the second he’d met them and it had been then that he’d realized being a parent wasn’t the absolute worst. A case of baby fever had hit him  _ hard _ and after dragging Iwaizumi to the adoption center it’d been love at first sight with their daughter. He’d known then and there that she was going to be theirs and that she was the princess of Seijoh. Iwaizumi hadn’t been in any place to disagree, being just as in love as Oikawa. It was months after having Towako all to themselves that both of them had been hit again with baby fever. The joy of being a parent was indescribable and not long after they’d come home with little Koji. Since then Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been content with their two little heirs. That was, until Koji ran off leaving Oikawa to search desperately for his son before it was time to meet up with the other kingdoms and their heirs.

“Koji!” Oikawa called, peeking into rooms in search of the little prince. “Koji, where are you?! You need to come out so we can go meet your friends!” He pushed into his study. “Koji!” He was just about to leave when a small giggle rang out from somewhere in the room. He froze, scanning the room. He noticed a small leg sticking out from under his desk and smiled. He stepped into the room as quietly as possible, walking towards the desk. There was another giggle and he stopped just at the edge. It was quiet for a second before Oikawa reached out, grabbing the leg only for a small scream to ring through the air. He pulled his son out laughing.

“Daddy!” He cried, eyes wide.

“You’re a sneaky little prince, aren’t you?” His son blinked, a wide toothy smile greeting him at the words.

“I was sneaky!” He shouted. Oikawa nodded, smoothing his son's dark hair down before kissing his temple.

“Yes, you were. Now are you ready to go play with some other kids?” Koji nodded excitedly, little arms securing around Oikawa’s neck as they started to walk.

“Can we play first?” Koji asked, stubby fingers tapping against Oikawa’s neck.

“When we get there?” His son nodded.

“I want to play. No talk.” Oikawa huffed a laugh, rubbing his son's back as they reached the room just as Iwaizumi stepped out with Towako on his hip.

“You can go play first,” Oikawa answered, smiling at his husband and daughter. “Are we ready here?” Iwaizumi nodded, boosting Towako up a little bit as they approached.

“Yep.” Iwaizumi reached out, booping Koji’s nose and earning a happy giggle from their son.

“Are there girls there?” Towako asked, earning both him and Iwaizumi’s attention.

“There’s two little girls but only one is old enough for you to play with. Her name is Yuri,” Oikawa informed, remembering the name of Koushi and Daichi’s youngest child. Towako nodded, leaning her head against Iwaizumi as they neared the room where the others would be waiting. “There’s two boys who are old enough to play with too,” Oikawa said in an attempt to include the other kids, also Koushi and Daichi’s children. Towako shrugged and Oikawa let out a sigh.

“Here we are,” Iwaizumi said, opening the door. Koji perked up excitedly, squirming in Oikawa’s hold.

“Calm down, Koji,” Oikawa instructed, setting his son down before straightening to find Koushi and Daichi had already arrived, their own children already playing aside from Yuri who was seated on Koushi’s lap.

“You’re here!” Koushi greeted. Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi set their daughter down, holding her hand as she looked around curiously.

“This  _ is _ our kingdom,” Oikawa laughed, moving forwards to give his friend a half hug, avoiding the little girl in his lap. “The others haven’t arrived yet?”

“I think they should be here shortly,” Daichi said.

“It’s probably harder for Keiji and Bo considering they have twins,” Koushi added. “That’s two babies and we struggled just getting three older kids here.” Oikawa nodded, Iwaizumi doing the same.

“We struggled,” Iwaizumi said, taking a seat and brushing a strand of Towako’s hair behind her ear. “I’d imagine it’s harder when there's two who can’t speak their mind like these little ones.” Oikawa took a seat next to his husband and smiled as Towako moved to him, taking a seat in his lap. She curled up against him, playing with his hand as he glanced over at Koji who was now seated with the other two boys.

“Made it!” A voice called as the door was flung open to reveal a tired looking Akaashi holding a bundled figure in his arms and Bokuto who looked just as rough but with a bright smile and more pep in his step as he held the other bundle. “The Fukurodani family has arrived!”

“Koutarou, please try and keep it down. Kaiya is almost asleep and when you talk like that she gets excited and it keeps her up,” Akaashi warned. Bokuto shut his mouth, nodding quickly before looking at the current group.

“How is everyone here?” He asked in a quieter voice. Akaashi gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek in return before moving to sit down with the baby in his arms.

“We’re good,” Daichi responded with a smile.

“Same here,” Oikawa answered, allowing his daughter room to look over at Akaashi and the little girl in his arms who seemed to be asleep.

“Kuroo and Kenma not here yet?” Bokuto questioned, sitting down next to Akaashi and shifting the baby boy in his arms to a more comfortable position.

“Not yet,” Koushi replied. “Has anyone heard anything from them?” Everybody shook their heads.

“Not since the big news of their engagement,” Oikawa said with a grin.

“I’m just surprised it took that long,” Bokuto added. “Kuroo finally broke him down.”

“Kenma wanted to stay with him,” Akaashi corrected. “He just wasn’t fond of what came with marrying Kuroo. He didn’t grow up royalty or even with that kind of structure pressed onto him.”

“Well, either way I’m happy for them,” Koushi said. “It’ll be huge. Everyone was waiting for Kuroo to get married and didn’t know why he had no interest. I highly doubt anybody expected him to finally announce his relationship with Kenma and that they were going to get married.”

“Y'all talking about us?” A voice spoke up from the open doorway as Kuroo appeared.

“There he is!” Bokuto cheered, earning him a stern look from Akaashi who quickly proceeded to check on the sleeping baby in his arms.

“Here I am!” Kuroo announced. “And with my lovely fiance as well,” he said with the brightest smile Oikawa had ever seen him sport as he moved into the room to reveal Kenma behind him. The smaller male frowned but his face was red from embarrassment.

“Shut up,” Kenma muttered as Kuroo slung an arm over his shoulders.

“I finally wore him down! This man will forever be mine and nothing will take him away from me,” Kuroo said happily, pressing a kiss to Kenma’s temple.

“Getting married won’t change the fact that I’m yours,” Kenma mumbled quietly, though loud enough to be heard.

“Legally mine,” Kuroo fixed. “And I’m legally yours.”

“God, just shut up,” Kenma said, walking away from Kuroo.

“Let us see the ring!” Koushi pushed. Kenma sighed, holding out his hand to reveal a simple gold ring with one small diamond in the center. It fit him really well and Oikawa nodded.

“It’s very fitting,” Akaashi said. “Beautiful.” Kuroo stepped up behind Kenma, taking his hand to press a kiss to where the ring sat. Kenma seemed to become even redder at the action, groaning as he pulled his hand away.

“You’re way too happy about this,” he said softly. Kuroo watched his fiance affectionately as he took a seat.

“Of course I am. I’ve been waiting for you to say yes for years.” Kenma made a noise under his breath. “It was worth the wait.”

“Yeah,” Kenma mumbled. Oikawa smiled as Kuroo took a seat next to Kenma, watching as he took Kenma’s hand. It was sweet and Oikawa couldn’t be happier for them. He turned to look at Iwaizumi to find his husband was already watching him with a fond look. When their eyes met Iwaizumi leaned forwards, kissing him.

“I love you, Tooru.” Oikawa bit his lip, head tilting the slightest as they looked at each other.

“I love you too, Hajime,” he responded. “For forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!
> 
> Kuroken gets their happy ending!  
> (Kenma finally accepts Kuroo's proposal and it makes him and Kuroo a lot happier than he could imagine!)
> 
> Thank you everyone who followed this story and read, commented or liked it! It makes my day getting those notifications and helped me to finish this! Thank you all of you <3


End file.
